Death is a Lie
by Kawaii Cosmonaut
Summary: It's been three weeks since Sam actually felt free in The Grid. Three weeks since he had been reunited with his father. Now it's just him and the only thing he has as a memoir from the digital utopia... Quorra. But together, they learn that nothing is ever truly destroyed. Rated K for clean romance.


Tron: Reincarnation

∞ Chapter One ∞

Recap

"So what is it called?" Quorra blinked at the blood-colored flower in the blue vase in front of her. She smoothed out her leather jacket and crossed her legs. Sam had taken her to a classy café to show her the city in this unfamiliar world. He wanted to do something special since he didn't have anywhere to go anymore except wherever Quorra went. He didn't exactly have a job, ENCOM was useless now, and The Grid was derezzed… along with his father. The look on his father's face when he had told Sam and Quorra to escape to the world of the humans stained his mind like black ink on a calligraphy painting. Everything reminded him of his father especially Quorra which had caused some friction. She had named his father The Creator. He had invented a beautiful, utopia and a deadly, dystopia all in one. Now he was gone. He certainly did miss The Grid and his father. Here, we was seen as a rebel, _there_ he was …_ still_ a rebel, but a bit of a hero, too. He actually had an even more important destiny there. At Earth, he had constantly proved to the world that his father was still alive and struggled to find him, but … now he didn't know what he could prove… or do. All he could do now was to protect Quorra and show her the beautiful world of Earth.  
Three weeks. Three weeks it had been since he had stepped into the magnificent, alien, futuristic yet dystopian universe of The Grid. He had actually found his father only to have him slip from his grasp again. So many gorgeous, sweet, yet painful memories of that digital utopia plagued his mind. Still. Three months. Yet it had felt like minutes… Okay, maybe hours. The only memoirs he had been able to keep from that pixel paradise were the memories of that place, the suits, and Quorra… Quorra… Maybe she was worth it though. After all, she had many striking qualities to her: her stunning dark yet innocent eyes, raven hair, and pale skin, that gutsy, selfless yet naïve persona of hers. It seemed as if she was created for Sam Flynn… Well, she did come from a world made out of preternatural pixels.  
Sam blinked and stirred at her gentle touch on his arm. He slowly sank back into the present to realize Quorra had asked him a question. She had little to no visible emotion as she tilted her head, but sympathy and concern glowed from out of those miraculous eyes. "Sam? ... Are you alright?" She asked as she gently stroked the ruby petals of the blossom in front of them. Her other fair hand was gently laid on top of Sam's.  
"I'm… I'm fine." He responded flatly. Quorra grimaced as he pulled his hand from out beneath hers and clasped both of his hands together under his chin. "Sorry… what was the question?" He murmured which sent fluid chills through Quorra's entire nervous system. She sighed, blinked, and rolled her eyes to the flower.  
"Well… what is this called?" She repeated, continuing to caress its maroon petals. Her eyes were glued to the flower while Sam's eyes were glued to this alien isotope's.  
"A rose." He said. "It's a kind of flower. Or plant… it's … it's hard to explain."  
"It's gorgeous." She murmured. "I've never seen anything quite like it." Sam smiled and softly moaned. "Neither have I." He said, still keeping his gaze on Quorra. She smiled and shook her head. Then she looked into Sam's eyes, oh-so slowly realizing he had been talking about her. Her innocence was a gift and a curse. That satisfied little smirk upon his lips triggered some kind of pink, balmy sensation into Quorra's cheeks that she never knew she could feel before. She started to wonder if her cheeks were matching the hue of the blossom she had just discovered.  
"Well…" She said and looked around the room. She looked up at the fan and the other tables and strangely, unfamiliarly clad people. She gasped in wonder. "Your world is so… warm… And those colors… I have never seen some of them before, why it's so…" She finally built up the guts to look into Sam Flynn's eyes. Warmth sparked a grin on her face. "… It's unimaginable… It's transcendental… Incredible…" She stopped to giggle. "I could go on and on." Sam gently laughed. "Now you know how I feel about your universe." Then the two shared a smile for a few minutes when Quorra shattered the moment with her voice. "Sam Flynn…" She started, suspiciously yet lightly. "You… _aren't_ alright, are you?" She grimaced softly and cocked her head like a baffled puppy. Sam sighed and struggled to ignore her probing yet mesmerizing eyes. He couldn't.  
"Quorra…" He started as he felt it was hard to swallow. All of his thoughts and words suddenly became scrambled together like some kind of puzzle. He couldn't understand himself. He closed his eyes and felt Quorra's arm. They sighed in unison.  
"I'm as pained as you are." She echoed his emotions. Sam grimaced at her. "Having lost The Creator of my home world and all of the isos has changed something inside of me. But now I have met The Son of The Creator… The Son of Flynn." Her sweet voice melted into murmurs. "The Grid may be gone, but The Legacy still lives on… In us. My world isn't gone forever because it is in our hearts and memories." Flynn felt like a weight had just dissolved from his chest. She just put the broken puzzle together and fixed it, molding it into words he couldn't speak. "The Legacy lives on… We are very lucky to have it." She said. Sam felt a grin quirk on his lips. Quorra couldn't help but smile, too. Sam's appreciation was almost unspeakable. He leaned over the table and gently pressed his lips against the side of her head. He sat back in his seat and held Quorra's hands, rubbing her knuckles with his fingers soothingly. She seemed stunned but her smile returned. Sam looked at their table realizing that they hadn't even ordered and they had lost their appetites.  
"Do you want to go?" Sam questioned. Quorra merely grinned and nodded, squeezing his hands. The couple stood up and stepped out of the restaurant. First, Sam got onto his motorcycle then Quorra who enveloped him in her arms tautly. Flynn revved the engine and drove past many buildings, including the ENCOM and Flynn's Games: the whole reason why Quorra was safe with him now. She was admiring the view, nuzzling Sam gently and pecking the back of his head. Liquid electricity sparked from those kisses. Voices sang inside of their heads that they wouldn't be the last either. Scents of millions of new things filled the couple's nostrils. It was brilliant. Quorra sighed in wonder as Flynn parked his motorcycle next to a huge garden in a park. The two slid off their motorcycle and stepped into the arboreta. They were the only ones there, most likely because it was dinner time. The sun created a vortex of trillions of hues in the sky.  
Quorra breathed "wow… now this is incredible." Sam held her hand, leading her to the bench with a smile pasted to his face. They sat on a bench, still holding hands. "I concur." She edged closer to him and leaned her head between his shoulder and his chest. He wrapped his arm around her gently. She sighed happily and narrowed her eyes. He grinned and rested his chin on top of her hair, nuzzling the top of it. They cuddled wordlessly and absorbed the panorama. They slowly blinked as they almost tumbled out of consciousness whenever something caught their eyes. Microscopic sparkles floated around the flowers. Quorra gasped and pointed at them.  
"Sam, what are those?" She asked. Pleased curiosity spread across their faces. "Are they… stars?" The iso queried. Sam chuckled. Her innocence was just adorable. "No… they're called fireflies." Sam responded. Quorra sighed in wonder.  
"They truly are magnificent." She said, still gazing at them and resting her head on his shoulder. He pecked her forehead lightly and they stayed like that for the next few minutes until the moon woke up. Sam sighed heavily and finally bruised the silence.  
"We should probably go home. It's getting late." He murmured. Quorra nodded in concurrence and started to stand. Sam helped her get back to the motorcycle and drove back to the motorcycle and rode on back to his crib near the ocean and under the bridge. They walked inside and Quorra was incredibly pleased to see a bookshelf. She gasped, taking off her leather jacket and hopped on to the books. Sam smiled at her as she fingered on through them and found a dusty old Jules Verne book. She sighed happily and immediately flipped through the pages with unmatched enthusiasm and inhuman speed. Sam remembered that she had told him about her falling in love with his stories so he decided to just let her be. After all, he loved to see her cheerful. Thus, he changed into his night clothes and got a drink (not a "drink" drink but milk). He spun around to look at Quorra who was already almost done with her novel and in her pajamas, her legs crossed, flawlessly cozy. Sam sighed when he was finished and motioned to the isotope on his couch.  
"Quorra…" He said, merely to get her attention. She set her book on her lap and smiled up at Flynn. She stood up and brushed off her outfit. She rubbed her eyes a little, clearly drowsy. Sam gently placed his hands on her shoulders and gazed into her eyes. She slowly touched his arms and stared on back. He lightly stroked and traced her face with his hands. She sighed happily as they tilted their heads and shared their first actual kiss. It was gentle but both of them could sense the other didn't want to stop. They embraced and nuzzled a little.  
"Sweet dreams, Sam." Quorra said gently, holding his hands and pecking his cheek one last time, like a little girl. Then their fingers slipped apart and they split apart. She reluctantly watched as he dissolved into the shadows of his bedroom and dreamily yet gloomily dropped onto the couch.


End file.
